A Silent Passion
by BBJello
Summary: A flame, so warm and powerful. A river, so delicate and swift. Zuko and Katara, need i say anymore? Rated M! CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender**

I slowly lifted my hands, smoothing them out across my patients pained skin. I spread my fingers out over the wound and frowned, I could feel sweat dripping down my face. I watched as the wound slowly closed, forming a small scab at the opening.

"There, all done" I sighed and leaned back against the sharp walls of the cave.

"Thank you mam" I smiled at him as he hesitantly tested his leg, and then simply walked out of the cave unharmed. Once he was out of sight I closed my eyes and wiped the sweat dripped down my face.

"Miss Katara" Jet, the leader of a group of earth kingdom warriors. She had travelled with them for days now, evading danger and taking it head on, but it was all getting too much for her, '_all this healing, when does it end?_' she asked herself.

"Yes?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"That's the last one" he informed and she smiled lightly to herself.

"We move at sunset" he said and quickly left the mouth of the cave.

Katara sat there for a moment, giving herself time to focus on the important task at hand. She was headed up to the Northern water tribe where she was needed for her healing abilities. Chief Arnook was gravely ill; he had fallen ill and had been treated for several weeks until finally she was called for her assistance as his condition was not improving. It was important to her and her tribe that she get there as soon as possible and help the tribal chief.

"Would you like some food Katara?" Jet was back and had a pouch full of berries. She nodded and he sat beside her, she cringed as his thigh brushed against hers, he sat so close to her that she thought he was leaning on her.

"Actually Jet I think I'll pass, I'm going to go find a river and refresh myself" she didn't wait for an answer, just quickly got up and left. If she had of looked back she would have seen that Jet had thrown the pouch of berries at the cave wall in a temper.

It wasn't long before she had made her way to a small river that flowed gently down stream and re-filled her pouch that she carried at all times, for healing and safety reasons. She sat down enjoying the sound of the water clapping against rocks as it rushed on its journey. A little waterbending passed the time, amusing herself with little manoeuvres, until a twig snapped behind her and she whipped around and froze, for there, standing before her was none other than, well, the most unlikely person she thought would have been standing there, Prince Zuko. He didn't say anything, just looked at her with a determined glare, and she stared back, but in fear.

"Miss Katara, we are ready for departure" said an earth warrior, she looked at him for a moment, taking in what he was saying before she looked back to where Zuko was, but he was gone.

"Alright" and she hesitantly moved forward, her eyes search around her, looking for him. The warrior looked at her strangely.

"Are you alright?" he eyed her and she frowned.

"Nothing, carry on" she said and walked past him quickly.

Jet and his warriors where tidying up there camp fire when she returned, leaving no trace of them being here. He looked over to her and then nodded to his men. They started walking to a clear area of the forest, Katara quickly snatched up her bag and followed them, all the while wondering whether or not she really had seen the Prince. She was brought back out of her thoughts when she tripped on a branch. They where now wandering into the deep shadows of the forest and she quickened her pace wanting to stay close to the warriors. Every now and then she would glance over her shoulder nervously.

Katara wasn't surprised when loud shouts could be heard ahead, but once again she strained to see what was happening, and when she saw fire she ran away from the commotion. Twigs and sharp branches lashed at her face as she attempted to rush through them and her eyes searched for somewhere to hide. Then she screamed when a hand slammed over her mouth and dragged her into a moss of thorns, she screamed against his mouth but he clamped a hold of her tighter, and with his arm snaked tight around her chest he didn't give her room to breathe. Finally he let go off her, letting her slump to the floor with a thud, which she growled and rubbed her now sore monkey tail. She looked around and saw _him_ stand at the mouth of a very small mossy cave. She stood abruptly and stared at him, demanding an explanation with the glare she threw at him.

"He needs your help" he growled and Katara glanced at the cave.

"Oh right, I'm just going to walk right in there and-" she wanted to argue with him, shout at him, hit him, let all her frustration out on the one person she hated the most but he must of known this because he grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the cave.

**If you would like more, just review!**


	2. Injured Iroh

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar: The Last Airbender **

"What's happened to him?" Katara asked as she knelt beside Iroh. She had been thrown into the cave and had seen the old general badly hurt with blood everywhere. Zuko didn't answer her so she found the source of where the blood was seeping and gently peeled away his clothing.

"He's been injured for quite some time" she said more to herself with noting some dried blood on the mans face. The wound was located on his stomach and it looked terribly treated.

"What have you put on this?" she said out loud, knowing the arrogant prince was watching her. In answer he threw some plants down beside her and she looked at them carefully.

"I'm no herbalist but I know this is not compatible for this type of wound" She then concentrated back on the wound trying to fold the cloth back.

"Do you have a knife?" she looked up to see an apprehensive look plastered on the prince's face.

"To cut away the cloth" she sighed; he then threw down a small pocket knife. Slowly she cut the cloth away and placed it beside her.

"Can you breath alright sir?" she asked the old man, hed been trying to keep his eyes open so he could see what she was doing but he seemed too tired.

"Yes" he croaked and she looked at him, studying his expression.

"Go and get some water" she ordered Zuko and she heard him growl as he stormed out of the small grotty cave.

While he was away she found herself capable of working better, she could put all her concentration in healing his wound with her hands without having to think about _him _standing behind her, glaring at her back.

It wasn't long before he returned with a flask full of fresh water she presumed was his. He passed it her, keeping his eyes on his uncle. Katara gently tipped the mans head forward and placed the flask against the mans lips, he was soon gulping down the water until there was none left.

"Alright sir, I'm just going to check to see if there are anymore wounds" she said when she was satisfied his major wound was healed. She lifted the dark blooded areas of his clothes but thankfully there were none she could see.

"You let me know if anything hurts to the touch alright?" she asked again pressing lightly against his chest and looking up to see any change in his expression. Katara did this all over his body, from his ankles to his wrist, to his neck and with the help of Zuko, his spine.

"Your all done sir" she smiled, nodding at his relieved face.

"Thank you" he croaked, and touched her arm in thanks.

"Your very welcome sir" and she stood, turning to face a scowling Prince.

"He just needs a good nights rest and lots of water, and he should be back to his normal status tomorrow" she smiled ignoring the unpleasant look he was giving her, because she he was taking it all in.

"I'll be on my way then" she said giving the old general one last look before stepping out of the cave. She didn't expect a thank you, so quickly wanted to escape the uncomfortable silence she knew would creep up between them.

While she was wandering the thick forest, she examined the cuts that had occurred on her arms and face while being dragged away by the rude prince. They weren't anything serious, but Katara still had them heeled in case she got scratched by anything poisonous. She found her way to a small clearly, unsure of whether to call for Jet and his men but knew this could be dangerous, since she had no idea what lurked behind the trees.

It soon started to get dark, and Katara always wondered why there where more things that moved at night, not just moved but creped around the place. It was damn right spooky and some of the cutest fluffiest creatures scared the living daylights out of her when they sneaked around the place and made stupid cooing noises.

It seemed like she had been wandering the maze of a forest for hours, and she was getting tired and she was very hungry. Then she could hear noises ahead. When she ran forward she heard bellowing laughter and smelt the heavenly aroma of crisp Possum chicken. She was so close, just a few metres away, and suddenly a hand, once again, clamped around her mouth and pulled her behind a bush. She looked up into the eyes of Prince Zuko and frowned. He slowly let go of her she glared at him, he looked at her and she then became confused, he wasn't glaring at her, he wasn't even frowning, he was just looking at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, referring to his tactics.

"Look" he said and moved away a few branches and she gasped, backing into his chest.

"You where about to just run into a Fire Nation campsite" he looked at her and she blushed, looking down.

"Thank you" she said, and then there was that uncomfortable silence that she had so wanted to avoid.

**_There is only one happiness in life,  
to love and be loved._**

- George Sand –

**Please review if you want more!**

**Thank you:**

**Aniek90 – this chapter was dedicated to you for being my first reviewer!**


	3. We Ate Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

"Come with me" Prince Zuko ordered me as he kept his eyes on the not too distant fire nation soldiers. He slowly edged away, backing into the shadows and I slowly followed.

When we where far enough away from the fire nation soldiers and the Prince hadn't spoken to me yet of where we were going, I decided to try and converse with him. Even although I knew he wouldn't leave his uncle alone, not after what had happened to his uncle, I presumed they were attacked, by beast or animal I did not know.

"Can we stop to collect food?" I asked him, staring at his back, wondering how he always seemed to keep his back so dead straight. I looked up when he turned to me, closing his eyes for a second before sighing.

"We shall" and he carried on walking, but then he stopped and stared at a bush, I was totally clueless.

"Will these do?" he grunted and I looked at the bush, they had the tiniest miniscule berries I had ever seen.

"You have got to be joking?" I pulled a face and then looked at him.

"You're not joking" he answered my question with a glare.

"This will have to do then" I forced through gritted teeth as I ever so lightly picked at the berries trying my best not to burst the little buggers.

"Hurry up" he ordered and of course, a berry burst with my growing frustration.

When I was satisfied with the handful I had safely plucked, I placed them in my pocket and stomped past the prince in a mood. I walked for only a few minutes when I realised I didn't know where I was going, 'where was there grotty cave again?' I asked myself as I looked around myself only to see trees, trees and more trees.

I felt his warm hand grasp my arm and pull me into the trees; he carried on walking, still with a firm grasp on my arm.

"Okay you can let go now" I pulled my arm from his grasp and stumbled back, he looked back at me harshly.

"Will you keep that annoying voice of yours down" he walked right up to my face, hissing the words into my face. I looked away, not wanting to look into that evil face that she had run away from so many times. He walked ahead of her and she struggled to keep up, stumbling over tangled weeds, roots and vines.

I sighed in relief when I finally saw the small cave that was illuminated inside, Zuko had obviously lit a fire for the old general.

I walked in and saw the old general sleeping soundly and I smiled, I glanced over at the small fire and noticed a tea set laid out, it looked kinda cosy.

I must have been standing there looking gormless because when I looked at the prince he was giving me a look, a look which for some reason I couldn't read; it wasn't one of his usual evil looks, but more, relaxed.

I sat opposite the prince, opposite the small fire and the cute tea set; I once again looked over at the old general and then Zuko.

"What did happen to him?" I asked, the prince looked at me, once again glaring at me.

"Why?" he snapped and I frowned.

"I'm curious" I growled back, and his eyebrows knitted together.

"A group of Platypus Bear" that was all I got from him.

"Oh, so you just happened to stumble across a group huh?" I asked in disbelief hoping it riled him a little to give me more of what happened.

"It's mating season for them, and we invaded there, privacy" he paused at the last bit, and I saw a slight blush seep across his cheeks.

I desperately tried to hold in a laugh and nodded in agreement, giving him a serious look, to say that it really was a dangerous thing to do. He caught on my act and growled.

"So why are you travelling with the earth idiots?" he asked and I looked at him.

"That's none of your business" I said as I gently pulled out the berries I had collected from earlier. I dropped a few in my mouth and chewed them for a moment. My face must have shrivelled up in disgust because the prince suddenly burst out laughing.

"Sour" I screeched as I quickly swallowed them. The prince was still shaking silently with laughter and I frowned, handing the berries out for him to try. He looked at them for a moment and then back at me.

"I don't think so" he smirked as he reached inside of a bag of his and pulled out some dead fish.

"How on earth did you catch them" I asked.

"Simple" he smirked and looked at me; he poked the dead fish with a sharp stick and held it over the flames of the small fire.

I didn't question him further, even though I was very curious at how he had caught the river fish in the forest. It was very rare, because they were so quick and nimble they could evade danger very easily.

"I found a very small lake and stood in it" he looked at me and when he saw he had my attention he continued.

"And I boiled them alive" he smirked noticing my mouth drop open.

"That is just down right cruel" I screeched and he took a big bite out of the fish he had held over the flames.

"Oh yes, so cruel" he rolled his eyes and licked his lips taking out his knife and slicing open the fish. I watched in disgust as the guts all came flushing out, he brushed all the bones out with his knife and flicking them everywhere.

"Your making such a mess" I snorted and he glared at me for a moment. He didn't answer me, and when he was done cleaning out the fish he placed it back over the flames to cook some more. I watched how he sat there, staring at the fish, willing it to cook faster. The smell that drifted around the cave now alerted me to how hungry I was and I sighed when my stomach growled loudly. I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out some of the piddly berries.

"I never thanked you before, for helping my uncle" I looked at the prince but he was still focusing on the fish. Then he suddenly threw me the fish he had been holding over the fire. I stared at it as it lay in front of me looking so delicious. The prince reached for the other fish and slowly held it over the fire for a few minutes, so to make the skin less slippery, and then he pierced it with his knife and started all over again.

I waited for his fish to be ready, I don't know why but for some reason I felt that I needed to wait and be polite for him to finish cooking the fish. And when he was done, we looked at each other and ate. Ate in silence, together.

_**The thing about falling in love,  
is that if you do it right,  
you never have to hit the ground.**_

- Kendall Lepitzki -

**Please review if you would like more!**

**Thank you to:**

**IvoryCoral – This chapter was dedicated for you for such a lovely review!**

**BonitaChickia – I'm glad you like it, this is my first attempt at a Zuko/Katara story. **


	4. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

My eyes fluttered open to the bright light that warmed my face. The sun was shining through the small cave, greeting me and welcoming me to a new day. I sat up and took a stretch, yawning and ridding my body of its cranky state. I looked around and saw that I was on my own, neither the prince nor the old general were present. I stood up and noticed that there were still bags and items scattered around the cave so knew they hadn't left me. So I stepped out of the small cave, smiling as the warmth of the sun hit me full force.

"Ah good morning miss Katara" I looked around me and saw the prince and general meditating on a boulder. The general waved at me to join them but the prince just kept his eyes closed concentrating.

"Good morning sir, how are you feeling?" I asked keeping my eyes on Zuko as I clambered up next to both of them.

"I am very well thank you" he beamed at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in wonder.

"Were meditating" he said getting back into his posture.

"Oh, right, well how come your doing it out here?" I asked, surely it would be safer for them to meditate inside.

"Were absorbing the suns heat, it regenerates us" the old general muttered, I knew then that I was disturbing them.

"Alright, I'll be on my way then, take care" I nodded and noticed the prince look up suddenly. I didn't meet his gaze; I didn't want to, we had been in too many awkward situations with our eyes deceiving us.

I jumped off the boulder and grabbed my small pack, quickly heading back into the forest. I smelt out for a water source, listening out for the lapping sounds. The forest was a much better place to wander when it was light, I could observe strange things and find my way around easily. It wasn't long before I found a small stream, and decided this would be my guide since I had lost Jet and his men.

The stream got bigger the more I followed it, and the current got stronger. The sound of the speeding river overtook any other sounds that might have occurred around me so I kept my eyes peeled taking in everything around me, constantly watching out for danger.

I found a small fruit tree and delightedly stuffed my face with as many of the ripe fruits that I could find, satisfied with my breakfast I carried on following the now very wide river. It led me to a huge opening where the river halted and I stood before a beautiful lake. The sun that seeped through the tall trees was like glitter falling onto the water, it looked very inviting, so Katara stripped down to her undergarments and stepped in, sighing with how delightfully warm it was.

I pulled the thick plat out of my hair, ruffling my fingers through it as I sunk down deeper into the water letting it run over my soft skin and through my hair.

"You having fun there?" I yelped out covering myself with my hands looking around me trying to find whoever it was just spoke out.

"Whose there?" I asked bending some water all around me and instantly turning them into icicles ready to strike.

Jet stepped out and I blushed, knowing that he had been watching me this whole time. He had a huge smirk on his face and I growled.

"We've been looking for you all night, and I can tell you now, I am so glad that I found you" he smirked referring to her half nude state.

"What are you doing?" I blushed when he stepped into the warm lake taking out his sword and throwing it onto the bank.

"You may be a master of water, but you don't own it" he frowned stepping closer to me. I stepped back twice for every one step he took forward.

"Get out" I growled.

"I can't do that Katara, you know I can't" he smirked and then grabbed a hold of my arms when he was close enough; I shouted out in protest as he pulled me to him, I feared the worst.

"I think its time you repaid me" he muttered shaking me so I would look at him.

"What for?" I yelped looking into his eyes fearing the worst.

"Me and my men have spent long enough now protecting you and we feel we need something in return" he smirked and I growled.

"Again, your only thinking of yourself" I hissed and tried to pull my arms away but he had such a grip.

"And why shouldn't I? I'm the one who does everything around here, and believe me you will do as I say" he grabbed my face letting go of my arm and we started fighting. Him to get a hold of me and me trying to get away from him, we struggled and I had the advantage of bending the water. I threw a wave of water over him and then froze it to his body, much like before when we had first met.

"I don't think so" he growled and broke the ice away with his strength and I leapt for the bank gripping hold of the grass to pull myself up but he grabbed my legs. My fingers hurt from the pressure as I dug them into the soil and lashed at him with my legs. Then I noticed his sword and leapt for it about to turn around and point it at him but he had already pulled out another smaller knife and had it held against my back. I shouted out in pain as he pushed it harder again my back, he gripped my wet hair and pulled my head back so he could whisper into my ear.

"You will do as I say" he panted from are struggle and my eyes widened when I saw a flash of red high in the trees. '_Fire Nation' _my mind screamed.

With the small knife pressed hard against my back and the thought of what Jet wanted of me made me body shake with terror and tears ran freely from my eyes. I sobbed quietly and when Jet heard my sobs he yanked my head harder.

"Shut up" he snarled making me sob harder.

"Please, don't do this" I pleaded with him, knowing it was useless.

"I don't think so" he chuckled and turned me around to look at me, my face must of looked pitiful because he laughed. Then his laughter faltered and he moaned out pain, gasping quickly. His eyes were wide in shock and he stared at me as if I had done something, I looked up in total fear now, unsure of what was going on.

"Bitch" he croaked as he fell down into the water, an arrow stood upright in his back and blood gushed out, it had broken his spine and he had become paralyzed. I looked up to see _him _walk out of the shadows of the trees with disgust written all over his face. I had once hated him, when he was a boy and I was a young girl, but now I owed this man my life.

"Katara" Prince Zuko said holding out his hand, and I saw the bow in his other hand.

_**You know you've found love  
when you look in their eyes  
and find yourself.**_

- Monique Patton -

**Please review if you want more!**

**Thank you to:**

**Anieka90**

**Sadie**


	5. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

"Katara?" Prince Zuko asked again stepping towards me, I looked into his eyes, shock clearly written all over my face because I saw a slight flicker of concern flash in the prince's eyes. I looked at Jet, his body lying limp in the lake face down, and I knew what I was about to do I would very much regret later.

"I have to help him" I whispered and knelt up inching forward to where Jet lay, I looked at the bow stick stood high in his back and winced.

"Pathetic" growled the prince before yanking the bow out of Jet's back and throwing it to the floor, I almost threw up. I quickly cupped water in my hands letting them glow aqua and placed them gently on his back, the wound quickly healed. I had just taken my hands off his back when Zuko grabbed Jet and threw him onto the lake bank.

"Now, let's go" the prince growled seemingly very impatient. I looked over the other side of the bank where my clothes still lay, I had bathed in my undergarments and was feeling very exposed.

"Leave them" Zuko said as he grabbed my wrist and we ran very fast into the forest, once again I was lashed out with all sorts of plants and trees. Zuko had a hold of my wrist firmly and I protected my face with my other hand yelping out every time I was slashed with a sharp branch. '_When will I stop running?'_

I was very quickly beginning to hate being in this forest. I could only rely on the rivers to get me through safely to open water. I needed to get to the village…..

"Katara, are you alright?" Zuko asked and I looked at him, willing myself not to sob.

"How much did you see?" I whispered feeling so unbelievably ashamed.

"Here" he ignored my question be passing me a fur blanket which I presumed was his.

"Thank you" I replied looking down and pulling the warmth of the fur closer around me. I heard his footsteps leave and I looked up to the sight of his retreating back.

The prince had led me to a cold dark area of the forest where there had once been an occupied campsite, very long ago. Where there had been a small fire that would have warmed soldiers and cook food was now weeded over and hardly recognizable. There was a small moss covered shack that looked very unstable, that was were I, Zuko and the general would sleep tonight.

"Miss Katara would you like to join us for a cup of jasmine tea?" the old man smiled at her and she suddenly felt so young.

"I would like that" she said, the sadness in her voice was clear.

They both stepping into the worn out shack and Zuko looked up and Katara met his gaze but quickly looked away, feeling comfortable with sitting away from the two men.

I watched the two men play Pai Sho and even give in to a little giggle every now and then when Zuko blew steam because he was losing. I slowly sipped the hot tea the old man had given me and couldn't help but feel very comforted by there kind ways. Still I wore nothing but my undergarments underneath Zukos fur blanket, but I felt at ease.

"Katara dear would you like a game?" I looked up. Shaken from my day dreaming, to see Zuko sipping his tea and the general once again smiling.

"I don't know how to play" I blushed; with all the chores I had to do back home I had no time to play games.

"Oh well, we'll soon see about that" the old man said and patted the space between him and Zuko.

"Sorry" I stammered as my bare thigh brushed up against Zukos hot, muscular thigh as I sat down, he quickly shuffled aside giving me a lot more space than I actually needed.

It wasn't long before I had a little understanding of the game that I found myself getting worked up as the old man laughed at my defeat.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a moment, nature calls" the old man grinned sheepishly and Zuko had the grace to blush but also snarl as well as his uncle walked out.

As soon as the old man had left the shack the tension and uncomfortable silence was suffocating.

"Question," Zuko looked at me seriously "what are you doing here and why alone?" he asked and I stared at the Pai Sho board.

"I'm travelling to the Northern Tribe" I immediately answered.

"Why?" I was shot with another question.

"My healing abilities are required" I informed wondering why I trusted the man I hated so much.

"And why alone?" he asked.

"My brother has a family now, he has his dear ones to protect now and I respect that" I was suddenly feeling very homesick.

"And the avatar?" he asked and my thoughts drifted to Aang and his cheerful self.

"He is gathering strength in the east" I didn't want to let on too much, especially how Aang was training with Jeong Jeong a master firebender.

"What about you, why are you here?" it was now my turn with the questions.

"I am an outsider, I can go wherever I want" he whispered, and I knew he was hurting.

"I see" I was unsure of how to feel for him.

"Who was that man?" Zuko brought up the subject she was afraid of but knew would arise, and she cringed.

"My guide" I admitted and saw Zukos eyebrows rise.

"He was to help me get through this dangerous forest and to the village I am heading to unharmed, I was to pay him when I got there" I felt my lip quiver, thinking of the payment he had really wanted.

"Are you cold?" Zuko asked and I hadn't even noticed I was shivering. I looked at the prince; I looked into his eyes, wondering if this really was the same person that had hunted me and my friends so long ago.

"No" he could see right through my lie because he got up and walked outside, then returned back with an armful of logs. He tossed them into the middle of the room and I fell back when a burst of flames erupted from his fist and lit the logs.

"How are you expecting to reach the North Pole without a ship?" he asked as he quickly sat back down beside me.

"There is a small fisher boat waiting for me at the docks of a small village on the northern coast of here" I told him feeling myself be drawn into the warmth of the fires flames. I looked over at the prince and felt myself smile, I never imagined myself sitting her with the Fire Nation Prince talking like, friends. He smiled back, probably thinking the same thing when the old general walked back in with a flustered face.

"Oh my, please, don't ever let me eat those wild FuGi berries" he wafted himself with his hand and went straight for his sleeping bag. Both the prince and I laughed as we said goodnight to the old general.

Zuko stayed up with me that night, and we talked about everything, including Aang as I learnt he was no longer interested in capturing him. I was seeing a different person in the prince, a softer side to him, and I liked it very much.

**_Love is when you look into someone's eyes,  
and see everything you need._**

- Kristen Kappel –

**If you want more, you know what to do…. REVIEW! **

**Thank you to:**

**Sadie**

**Aniek90**

**Punkerella360**

**A.G. WHOAH**

**Summerstar042 – I have dedicated this chapter to you, because I'm hoping it has answered your questions. And I thank you for giving me some tips on dialogue, I always respect what feedback I get. And for your last question which the chapter wouldn't have been able to answer, there is a reason Jet was able to break free from Kataras waterbending and you will find out in later chapters.**

**IvoryCoral – I am writing this story in Kataras point of view and the 3rd person perspective. I find it's easier to write and describe emotions, backgrounds ect. It helps me connect with my story if I write it as if I'm watching it all happen. Hope that answered your question. **

**BonitaChickia – You are special, you're the first person that reviewed my story. All my reviewers are special to me; you guys all give me inspiration to write more.**

**Zukoaang1 – I live in England so I haven't even seen the whole of book 2 yet, I can't wait to see the new episodes.**

**Claria – Hey I'm so glad someone likes the little love quotes, I think there such a nice way to end a chapter. **


	6. Fire Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

I woke to the smell of fried fish and moaned to myself, a smile creeping across my face.

"That smells delicious" I grinned and opened my eyes to the sight of the old general chuckling to himself poking the fish that simmered in an old tin they must have found.

"Good morning, did you have a nice sleep?" the old man winked at me and I blushed.

"Actually, I didn't get much sleep" I had been up for hours talking with the prince until early hours of the morning.

"I know" the old man chuckled and sipped his tea.

"I hope we didn't keep you up" I blushed.

"Nonsense, it's so nice to see my nephew get on so well with such a beautiful lady" he smiled and handed me a cup of tea.

"I wouldn't say beautiful, but thank you" I smiled at him and noticed the prince wasn't present.

"Were is Prince Zuko?" I asked looking around.

"He's outside training, again" the old man rolled his eyes; I assumed he did this often.

"May I ask you something personal" I looked into the tea.

"Why is Zuko so secluded?" I wondered why I even cared.

"He wasn't always like this, and I must say he has changed since his forced expulsion" the old general sighed, but I wanted to know more.

"Why was he exiled from the fire nation?" I knew it wasn't my place to ask such questions, but I needed to know, it was like a secret being held from me.

"I took him to a war counsel many years ago, and he spoke out and disagreed with military tactics, this insulted Ozai his father and was demanded to participate in an Agni Kai, a fire duel. What he didn't know was he would have to fight his father, but thus finding out this Zuko immediately became penitent and knelt begging for forgiveness and refusing to fight. He suffered dearly, and so receiving that scar that shadows him he is constantly reminded of that day and how much he has lost" I sighed finally understanding.

"And the avatars capture was his only hope of returning back home" I finished the generals sentence and stood.

"Katara, you must not discuss this with him, it was so very long ago and I am hoping he can move on" the old general looked at me with pleading eyes and I smiled lightly.

"Don't worry, I wont say anything, but thank you for telling me" I said walking to the shack door and leaving. I finally understood now why he had chased me and my friends so long ago, and to be honest, I didn't blame him.

I stepped out and didn't know if it was night or day the forest was so thick here no sun could pass through, it was very creepy. I looked around squinting to see if I could see the prince but it was just too dark and with all the trees mangled together there was no way to make out a persons frame.

I was still in my white undergarments as I had no other clothes to put on; my others were still back at the lake.

A small light ahead told me exactly where the prince was training, so I headed that way walking very slowly so not to try over anything. I kept my hands outstretched so not to bump into anything, I saw a few more flashes of light and could see I was nearing in, and when I saw him I hid behind a tree and watched him.

He moved so swiftly yet ferociously, with such grace yet seemed very heavy handed. It was funny, how you could easily disguise with wearing different elemental clothes. Zuko was dressed as part of the earth kingdom. The green robe suited him well; he looked completely different to the Zuko she had met all those years ago.

The one thing that differed him from the earth kingdom and water tribes was his firebending. He could never hide something that was apart of him.

I watched him for quite some time, mesmerized by the fire dance he so proudly performed and I had to stop myself from clapping out once or twice. Then suddenly he stopped and stood very still.

"You can stop watching me now" he said firmly and I blushed, stepping out from behind the tree.

"You move so graciously" I spoke softly looking to the ground, his back was facing me.

"I would like to see how you have improved" he smirked quickly turning round and getting into a fighting stance.

"It would be my pleasure" I smirked back and we both threw our elements at one another.

I showered him with everything new I had learned over the past 7 years, and I was very impressed with what he threw back at me.

"You've learnt a lot" he smiled and I bowed in respect, he returned the gesture.

"I could say the same about you" I smiled lightly at him before turning my back and stepping forward to walk back to the shack, it had gotten lighter since our fight and I could see a little better.

"Katara," his voice made me stop and I turned to look at him.

"I will take you to the North Pole" he wasn't looking at me, and I knew that it was an order and not a request.

"Thank you" I smiled and quickly headed back to the shack.

Back at the shack I gathered my water pouch and the little food the prince and general had. I still wore my undergarments but Zuko had ripped his fur blanket and I now had it tied around my waist like a sarong.

"Are we all ready?" I asked looking at the two men stood in front of me.

"We are" muttered the prince and walked ahead. I looked at the general and we walked side by side, letting the prince cut away obstructing vines, branches, thorns and nettles.

"This is one thing that will never change about my nephew, his leadership skills" the general smiled, I had been told to call him Iroh from now on.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that" I smiled, feeling content with having the two men with me.

"May I ask your ago dear?" Iroh asked.

"I'm 23, 24 on the 37th full moon" I muttered, this fact had haunted me so much.

"And you are not engaged yet?" he asked and I could see him looking at my necklace.

"Unfortunately I am not" I could even hear the sadness that echoed off my words.

"I am surprised, such a beautiful lady, may I ask why you have not been asked for marriage yet?" Iroh was smiling sheepishly and I averted my eye to look at Zukos back, watching him as he slashed away at the trees every now and then.

"My tribe is very small, there are no men there suitable for me" I thought back to the people of my tribe, I thought of Gran Gran and how after all these years she hadn't changed a bit. Then I thought of Sokka, and how he had changed so much. He had found marriage with a northern water tribe girl and she had settled well in the southern tribe, they both had a little girl named Nalika.

"Oh that's such a shame, well don't worry, I'm sure there are plenty more fireflies out there" he grinned and I chuckled.

"Thank you"

We had been walking through the forest all day and I was shattered. I had an argument with Zuko a while back, I had wanted to ask direction knowing we were lost but nooo; Zuko seemed to know where he was going.

"We will rest here tonight" Zuko pointed to a huge tree with a hole at the foot of the tree. The hole wasn't big but it would shelter us.

"I'm going to go and look for some more food, this will not feed all three of us" he said and threw down his backpack and walked out of the tree.

"I can smell a fresh stream nearby, I'm just going to refresh myself" I told Iroh once we had settled down.

It was closer than I had thought and it was very small, the water was also freezing when I was my hands. I took of the fur sarong and dangled my legs in, rubbing them clean with the water, and then I bent a huge bubble of water and threw it all over myself. I dipped the fur 'sarong' into the water and began scrubbing it against a rock, before squeezing the water out of it; I held it out and turned to head back to the tree.

"Your so preoccupied with everything you do, that you don't realise the danger you put yourself in" it was Zuko, leaning against a tree and looking at me.

"I didn't know you where there" I stammered.

"I figured" he muttered before walking towards me.

"I could have attacked you and you would have been powerless" he took my hand in his and I noticed he had a few puff squirrels in his other fist. We walked back to the tree and I thought over what he said, then what happened at the lake, but before we entered the tree I stopped him.

"Thank you, for looking out for me" I said to him and leant up and kissed him softly on the cheek.

I let go of his hand and walked into our shelter for the night, he didn't follow me, just stood there for a moment until I heard him enter and sit down quickly. He took out his knife and started to skin the two squirrels, I watched him closely but he kept his eyes focused on what he was doing.

_**Dance as if no one is watching you,**_

_**Sing as if no one is listening,**_

_**Love like you have never been hurt.**_

_**Danish proverb**_

**Please review if you would like more! I'm really pleased with the feedback I am receiving and I hope it continues.**

**Thank you to:**

**A.G. WHOAH**

**BonitaChickia**

**Emilymoocow**

**Sadie**

**Whitexgodess**

**Aniek90**

**Claria**


	7. Lean On Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

"My feet are killing me" I moaned to myself, we had been walking for days and had finally managed to escape the horrors of the forest only to come to a desert like area. The village I was headed to was no where in site, I looked back at the two men walking a few metres behind me and sighed, I hadn't talked to Zuko since I kissed him, and he had been avoiding me. It had only been a friendly kiss, a kiss to say thank you to him, but I got the feeling he thought of it as something else.

"Miss Katara, may we please stop for a rest" I looked back to see Iroh panting and holding his back.

"A rest would be good" I sighed as I drooped to the floor in exhaustion.

"I hope the village isn't too far" I prayed and saw Zuko looking at me.

"It's not" he said and sat down beside his uncle who was gulping down some tea he had made before and stored it in his water flask.

"How do you know?" I asked not really interested, but it felt good to be able to talk to him again.

"Those birds, they'll be circling the docks looking out for loose fish that have been left behind" I was quite impressed with his observation skills.

"Wow, you really know what you're doing" I complimented and saw him look away, whereas his uncle grinned.

"You wont be able to find better my dear" Iroh smiled and I smiled when I saw the blush form over the prince's cheeks.

"How long do you think it will take to reach the village?" I asked Zuko who didn't look at me.

"Tomorrow morning if we hurry" he growled and stood, I guessed that was the cue to carry on walking.

I was so unbelievably bored and tired it was stressing me out so much. Iroh kept asking me questions about my love life so I avoided talking to him for too long and Zuko just wouldn't even talk to me. I felt as if I had been walking for days and the village just didn't seem to be getting any closer. Then suddenly Zuko stopped walking and stared out to his left where there was a rumbling noise, I looked out to where he was staring, and then back at his focused face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him but he didn't move.

"Wait here" he muttered before walking off into the direction he had been staring in, he disappeared behind a few bushes and I looked at Iroh for answers.

"Let's just see" he muttered, he had no idea either.

So I huffed as I stood there waiting for him, eventually I just sat down legs out hands supporting me. I waited and I waited, I rubbed my aching feet and waited some more. Until eventually he returned, with what seemed to be 2 ostrich horses.

"Please tell me you haven't just robbed them" the last thing we needed was to go commit crimes, people didn't take these things lightly.

"No I haven't, there wild" he growled giving me such a look I actually felt bad for making accusations.

"Oh, right" that's when I saw that neither creatures had reins or saddles, yes I felt bad.

"There are only two" Iroh asked, this I had become aware of.

"Both of you will ride, I will walk" Zuko said as he walked over to us with them, he was using there hair to get them to follow him. I looked up at the strange beast and then at Iroh, it seems he wasn't as worried as I was.

"I've never ridden an ostrich horse before" I said and they both looked at me as if I had just said that I was related to them.

"Don't worry Katara, Zuko here will ride with you" Iroh beamed and I looked at Zuko, rather hopeful. He was busy rooting through his backpack.

"I have some string, I will 'walk' beside Katara" he emphasised the word walk a little too harsh.

"Alright, but you will be held responsible for her injuries if she falls off" Iroh climbed onto his ostrich horse like it was second nature to him, I on the other hand found it very difficult to even just get my leg over.

"Not feet first, get your chest on it's back first, then throw your legs over" Zuko advised me as he tied the rope around the mouth of the best and then back around its neck where he tied a knot. I was very impressed; he was one of these people that just knew what to do in any situation. The beast was so big I had to jump to just see over its back, I threw my arms over it and clung on flinging my legs everywhere.

"This is not working" I panted as I clung on. My eyes grew wide and my jaw fell when I felt his hand on my rear, it happened so quickly, he pushed me up the horse until I was sitting neatly on its back. I stared at him but he wasn't looking at me, he picked his backpack up and grabbed the rope tied around the ostrich horse I was sat on. I couldn't speak, I was at a total loss for words and it was a good job he wasn't looking at me because I was blushing madly.

Night soon swept over the lands and the only light came from the moon, I could help but stare at its beauty, it always seemed so captivating.

Iroh had fallen asleep on his ostrich horse so Zuko agreed with me that it would be good it we made rest for the night. I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking back to when Zuko had touched me. I knew he hadn't touched me in a pervert way, but I had never been touched in such a way. I decided id have to learn how to get onto that ostrich horse before morning, so I pulled the beast away from where the men slept until I knew I was a good distance away so not to disturb them and I looked at the creature.

"You can do this" I told myself, I just had to use a little common sense right now. I looked over to were a small rock was and stood on it.

"Come here" I said to the beast that was too interested in eating grass. I walked over to it and pulled on the rope till it moved forward, then I stood on the rock and jumped right onto its back winding myself in the process.

I had myself a good grip on its back so pulled myself further until I thought I could just about wing my leg right over it.

"What are you doing?" I froze and looked over to where I saw Zuko standing looking, well as moody as he always does.

"I can't sleep" I said sliding down the creatures back till my feet touched the floor. I was hiding my face with the body of the ostrich horse but I bit my lip when I heard him walk over to me.

"I've been up for quite some time now and I think sleep would be good right about now" I said still hiding my face. He still walked towards me and when I turned and pulled on the rope that were being used as reins I felt his warm hand tug on mine.

"Katara wait" I stopped, I felt myself go weak just by his touch. I hated feeling like this whilst loving it as well, my emotions where running wild right now. I had hated this man so many years ago, but I wondered if I still hated him. I turned around and looked him in the face; he looked just as worried as I felt.

"I wasn't lying when I said I hadn't ridden one before" I decided a change of subject would be good. He looked at the ostrich horse for a moment and then back at me.

"Do what you where doing before I interrupted you" he asked me and I looked at me for a moment, he wasn't joking.

"Alright" I said and stood on the rock and steadied myself before jumping onto the ostrich horse's back.

"Stop flinging your legs around, right now pull yourself up" he told me and I did gritting my teeth in the process.

"I can't" I growled as I pulled myself up as hard as I can.

"You can, I'm not helping you this time, get up" he demanded.

"Ya know what, why don't you get up and show me how to do it" I said as I jumped off and moved out of the way for him, and as easily as that he just jumped onto it throwing his legs over its back. Once he was seated he looked at me and I looked away absolutely furious.

"Take my hand" he demanded and I looked at him and his outstretched hand.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You're going to learn how to ride an ostrich horse" he said and I smiled up at him. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up so easily, he pulled me in front of him but as soon as I realised how close he was to me, so close that I could feel his breath tickle my neck and the warmth radiating off his chest I blushed madly.

"Take the rope" he told me and I felt myself melt with how his voice tickled my ear. I gripped the rope tightly but held my hands loose, and I felt goosebumps arise when his hands covered mine.

"Pull gently" he whispered in my ear and I just stopped myself from leaning back into him. I pulled lightly on the rope and I laughed out loud when the animal jerked and moved forward, I let go of the rope and grabbed Zukos hands.

"Keep hold of the rope" he seemed amused. I took a hold of the rope; we were moving slowly, just how I liked it at the moment. But the way the animal moved meant that Zuko moved against my back rather intimately. I wasn't sure if it was the movement of the ostrich horse, or me just imaging it, but I could have sworn that he was leaning into me.

"Try pulling a little harder" he whispered to me and I shivered, I had definatly not imaging that. I pulled harder and the animal moved faster, then Zuko grabbed the rope and pulled hard making the animal run.

"Noo stop stop" I yelped out as we jumped now as the animal's legs thumped against the ground. Zuko ignored me; he had the rope so he had control of the beast.

"Lean into me" he told me, I was unsure at first, but when I felt the animal move faster I did, I leant into him as he wrapped his hands around the rope to secure them. After a while I started to get used to the movement I was feeling and looked around me, we were moving quite fast but I knew I was safe with Zuko.

We stayed up all night riding the animal, Zuko had let me ride the creature on my own but I demanded he got back up with me or at least held onto the rope, I smiled when he got back up with me.

"We should head back, we've left Iroh, and I wouldn't want him to wake to find out where not there" I had forgotten all about the old general.

"Katara, look" Zuko whispered and I looked to where he was pointing out, a huge grin covered my face as I laughed out.

"The Village" I smiled.

**_Love is sweet, delicate, dreamy,  
an eternity of gorgeous moments._**

- Sarah Montgomery –

**Please review if you want more!!!**

**Thank you:**

**Aniek90 – So glad you like my story, hope you like this chapter.**

**BonitaChickia – Yep it's after the war but petty things are still going on.**

**Runaway Ducky – I know but I make it a full moon every night like there is a full sun everyday so that the water tribe can get there energy of it, ya know what a mean, hehe.**

**Robstarluver – right, I have no idea whether your reviews where supposed to sound so sarcastic so ill just leave it at that.**

**Ivory Coral – hehe snails pace, just sounds funny. Hope you like the chapter, let me know what you think of it.**

**A.G.WHOAH – don't you worry there'll be lots of jewcy chapters for you to enjoy; I'm just getting things rollin hehe.**

**KateKatie – I agree with you, ZUTARA 4eva!!!!**


	8. Desires

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender**

**Authors Note**- Just wanted to mention, in a previous chapter a reviewer pointed out the fact I had said Katara turns 24 on the 37th full moon. This will be because in my story every night there is a full moon; I only think its fair seeing as fire nation end up their strongest when the sun is highest, so the water tribe also have the advantage of a full moon every night. Just thought I'd clear that up, don't want to sound a twonk haha.

Also I am going to edit this story after re-reading and finding many errors.

Apologises for the delay in uploading this chapter.

**Chapter 8**

Finally, we had arrived.

The village was lively and bustling with people as we wandered through heading towards the docks. We soon found out it was market day, but there was to be no dawdling on the stalls.

"If there is time, I would like to replenish our stock" Iroh asked hopefully and I looked to Zuko, he gave me a slight nod.

"I will go with Katara to see if this boat is prepared, meet us at the docks when you are ready" Zuko spoke out and Iroh nodded before rushing off, most likely to buy more tea.

We walked in silence.

The awkward silences between us were becoming too frequent for my liking. Last night had been wonderful, but when we had awoken the next day it had been like nothing had happened. Zuko had walked beside my ostrich horse and not once uttered a word. We had released the ostrich horses when we had reached the village, they were no longer needed.

"Do you know which boat it is?" Zuko asked. He was scanning the many boats and ships, all ranging in different sizes and shapes.

"Yes it has the water tribe insignia" and so we searched for the fishing boat.

We soon found it at the end of the pier; it was small but seemed sturdy enough.

"Are we ready to sail?" I asked the captain but he gave me a worried look.

"Unfortunately not missy, see those storms out there, it's much too dangerous to sail at the moment" he mumbled his apologises and advised us to come back the next day for a weather forecast.

The storms were closing in too, large black clouds rolled in at a creep. I turned to Zuko.

"We should meet Iroh and find shelter" his reply was a simple nod but our pace stepped up as we headed to the market that now began packing up.

"Zuko, Katara!" his voice was instantly recognisable. Iroh carried many bags and Zuko relieved him of a few of them.

"That storms brewing in quick" he voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"Were unable to sail in this weather, we need shelter until tomorrow" Zuko informed Iroh.

"Shall we ask around?" I asked no one in particular.

"I'd say that place looks good enough" Zuko touched my hand lightly and I whipped my head to his, he nodded to a shack.

That one touch had birds flapping around in my stomach.

"Lets hurry" Iroh huffed as he jogged over to the shack, droplets of rain began to fall.

I stayed quiet beside Zuko, my thoughts and feelings at war with one another. The man I had long ago named as my enemy now stood a stranger at my side.

"Do you have any rooms available?" Iroh asked for us as me and Zuko stood to the side. The reception lady smiled at us and nodded.

"We have a few rooms left, one single and a double" she smiled. Zuko fidgeted beside me and I looked up at him.

"I'll have the single!" Iroh piped up and snatched a key off the lady before Zuko could interrupt.

Then it hit me like a slap in the face.

The reception lady thought me and Zuko a couple.

"That leaves you two with the double" Iroh grinned "Be good now" he giggled and ran up the stairs. I stared open mouthed.

"Your room is ready" the lady waved the key at us but neither of us moved.

"But-"I mumbled.

"The double will be fine" Zuko stepped forward and took the key from the lady. She beamed at us both and bid us a good night. Still I did not move.

"Katara, come" Zuko ordered as he pulled gently on my hand. And so I followed him to the room we were to share that night.

I didn't think the atmosphere could get anymore awkward, how wrong I was.

We stepped into the room and both of us eyed the large bed.

"You may take the bed" Zuko had his back to me as he stepped to the windows and peered out of them. The windows rattled as the storm grew heavy.

"Were will you sleep?" I asked but he didn't answer.

"Are you hungry?" he asked turning to me, I gave a slight nod. He walked to the room door letting his hand rest on the handle.

"I will bring food, make yourself comfortable however you wish" he muttered before rushing out of the door. Did my presence make him uncomfortable?

I stalked over to the window and cringed, I prayed the weather would clear up by morning. It looked awful out there, but I couldn't help but love the rain. Water was apart of me and always would be.

I glanced back over to the bed and blushed. I felt foolish, why was I so embarrassed when I had been spending most past nights sleeping rough with Zuko close by. I knew the answer, this time we would have no audience, and we would be alone.

I walked into the small adjacent bathroom and looked at my dry, dirty skin. I needed to bathe, but I knew Zuko would be back soon. So I peeled the skimp fur from my body and wrapped myself in the dressing gown that hung from the bathroom door. One thing I vowed to do was buy new clothing whilst in this village.

I turned to see Zuko enter the room again, but with a tray full of food. My stomach growled loudly when I smelt the aroma of cooked chow rice and sea shrimps. He rested the tray on the small dressing table. I made my way over to him and he turned to me.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No" I whispered and we just stared at one another.

"Eat" his command made my drop my eyes.

He sat on the floor and pulled the tray in front of him, I lowered to my knees. We began to eat in silence.

"You don't need to stay with me" I blushed, I wanted this talk.

"But I will" he mumbled as he swallowed his food.

"You really want to come to the North Pole with me?" I whispered, I was trying to convince myself that Zuko was not doing this for me. He gave no answer and I sighed, I couldn't eat when my insides were so torn apart.

"I must know that you are safe" his soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Zuko" I desperately wanted to confess how I felt, to find out if it was just some silly hormones running wild in me or if he was feeling it too. Every time he touched me, stood close to me or whispered in his gentle voice a warmth spread through me.

"I'll make sure Iroh is settled" he muttered and stood quickly, leaving me in the room with my thoughts.

What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling this way?

I finished what little food was left and heaved myself to the big bed. Would Zuko share this with me tonight? I doubted it, he couldn't even stand being alone with me for five minutes let alone a whole night tucked up close.

It hurt to think such thoughts.

I had never felt this way before; my mind was all over the place.

I needed to clear my thoughts, so I decided upon on a hot shower.

It felt good letting the hot water cascade over my body, it soothed me somewhat. I leant back and let the waver devour me. I could feel the layer of dirt slide off my skin, letting it breath. I sighed as the water sprayed against my face.

Stepping out of the shower I bent the water from my body and most from my hair, instantly drying my damp skin.

"Have a nice shower?" I froze when Zuko looked up from me were he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes thank you" I smiled at him lightly.

"Iroh sent you some tea" he nodded towards the table were I saw two cups and a carafe perched.

"Is he alright?" I asked after Iroh.

"He is playing mah-jong" he chuckled to himself. I felt my body calm at the relaxed atmosphere.

"A new game he found in the market?" I asked and Zuko nodded standing up and walking over to were the tea lay, I lay a hand on his as he reached for the carafe.

"It is for women to pour the tea for men" I smiled lightly, I may have sounded confident but my hands were shaking. We were standing so close now and I didn't lift my hand from his. Instead he turned his hand so it enveloped mine, such was the intimate gesture I felt my heart speed up. My body was reacting like an over boiled carafe, flooded with these new emotions I swayed lightly.

We didn't say anything; instead his fingers ever so gently stroked my hand.

"Do you feel it?" he whispered so quietly I had to lift my head slightly to catch the words.

"I do" I whispered back and we stood there a while longer.

I leaned into him and I held back the moan desperate to escape when the heat radiated off of him and warmed me. I heard him intake sharply as he accepted my move into him.

His presence intoxicated me.

He stepped back and I looked at him anxiously.

"I need to freshen up" he met my gaze with a small smile and I smiled back.

I watched him walk towards the bathroom and heard him lock the door. I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath until I heard the water running and it came out a joyous gasp.

My heart was still thumping hard against my chest as I pulled my eyes from the door and stared at the settling tea. I shakily poured myself a cup and quickly drank it down. I needed some air, my eyes glanced over at the window but they still rattled with the ongoing storm.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I turned back towards the bathroom and felt my heart jump joyously. I was rapidly falling in love with this man.

I could no longer deny my feelings for him.

'_Where there is smoke, there's fire. Where there's you, there's desire.'_

_**To be continued….**_

**Authors Note- **Thank you for all the amazing reviews, you've helped move this story along to what it is today. Without your words of encouragement I don't think I could get through it.

Lati08

Mangaka-sensi

Popcorngoo

ChipFest

AvatarAiris

Caitymae1992

xDxRxExAxMxExRx

Habit

Wifeybabii13

12manytears

Serenity451

memoniANDkyo

Otaku-rainbow

Thexgreatxtriplexc

Teenfox

Flameblessed

Vessa Blackheart

BonitaChickia

A.G. WOAH

Whitexgodess

AriesPrincess

Aniek90


End file.
